


Adashitober 2018

by Ezariel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashitober, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, Shadam, adashi, hurt!shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezariel/pseuds/Ezariel
Summary: I found a list of prompts for Adashi by @Uano.chr on Instagram so....here I am :')Since last year I have a lot of trouble with writing because of personal problems so small prompts like that help me and allow me to start writing again ><If you wish I also write for the Kinktober 2018 with my collection of prompts "31 ways to wreck Lance" ;3 <3 Here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168151/chapters/37777730





	Adashitober 2018

The war was over. The Empire had lost. It was the time of reunion, celebration and time with loved ones.

 

But Shiro wasn’t in the mood for any of these things. He was tired, just tired. The war was finally over but the only thing he wanted to do now was go back to his quarters... those he used with Adam.

 

Adam.

 

The Captain ran a hand over his face, wiping away tears, and fled from the ballroom, running towards the memorial in the middle of the entry hall. He walked straight to his lover's plate, knowing his location by heart, and putting his forehead against it, closing his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

His wailing became tears, the tears became sobs and sobs turned into cries.

 

The war was over and his nerves finally let go.

 

His heart ached, as if he was tearing himself inside. He put his hand on it, clutching his uniform between his fingers and screamed until his throat burned.

 

Until a pair of arms grabbed him and tried to pull him back in a forced embrace, then a second pair came, a third body pressed against his chest triedg to make him loosen his fist and a fourth arrived and took him off the Memorial, pulling the group back until they were all on the ground.

 

Keith gently pushed Pidge and took Shiro in his arms, forcing him to bury his face in his neck. He stroked his back slowly, Hunk doing the same while Pidge and Lance were at his side, embracing him as hard as they could.

 

They stayed for long minutes in the middle of the hall, letting their friend finally evacuate all the grief he felt.

 

Until he collapses with fatigue. 

 

Allura took over at that moment and carried him as if he weighed nothing and took him to his apartments.

 

When Shiro woke up that night, his head heavy and his temples pulsating, the first thing he saw was his friends, all spread out in his room. And at that moment he said to himself that perhaps, perhaps, he could get better with them by his side.

 

Of a silent agreement, none of them spoke of that night if Shiro didn’t initiate the subject and the following months passed much faster than any of them would admit. Reconstruction of the cities, reorganization of the world or even interplanetary, fight the last enemy armies, release the prisoners...

 

So much to do and little time to think.

 

But time and occupations to forget .... Or at least divert attention.

 

However nothing could fool fatigue, physical and mental exhaustion.

 

That's why when he heard HIS voice Shiro believed in a hallucination. Yet the injured body supported by Keith was real.

 

Injured, mutilated, but alive.

 

The clatter of his tablet falling on the floor of the shed caught the attention of all the soldiers, but Shiro saw only HIM.

 

His gaze was fixed on him, still wondering if he wasn’t dreaming.

 

His footsteps were slow and heavy, then they became fast and eager.

 

The embrace could have been considered as a plating if the ex-Paladin wasn’t the one on the ground, cushioning their fall.

 

He hugged the body, much thinner than in his memories, burying his face against the neck to inspire the familiar smell.

 

Tears flowed again and again.

 

But this time of happiness when only one word, a name, escaped his lips in a loop.

“Adam Adam Adam Adam Adam Adam Adam Adam Adam”

 

Arms circled his shoulders and squeezed him as tightly as possible as a mouth pressed against his hairs, kissing him tenderly.

 

"I’m home Takashi"

 

Hands slid down his face, wiping tears as he forced him to look at him. Lips finally against his.

 

A warm embrace and a kiss with the taste of happiness.

 

They were finally alive and they could move on.

 

Together.


End file.
